


come on in, where it all begins

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amybeth Mcnulty as Anne, F/M, Friendship, Lucas Jade Zumann as Gilbert, Translation, przyjaźń, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: 1x06 — canon divergenceAnia nie zostawia Gilberta Blythe na pogrzebie jego ojca.Gilbert, z kolei, pozwala jej zostać.-TŁUMACZENIE.





	come on in, where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come on in, where it all begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054607) by [theblythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblythe/pseuds/theblythe). 



> Tytuł po angielsku, bo z piosenki "lakehouse" of monsters and men.

Wygląda smutno.

I to właśnie podpowiada jej, żeby do niego podejść. Ania Shirley Cuthbert nie jest typem dziewczyny, która podchodzi, lawiruje, tylko po to, by osiąść pośród smutków – rozkwita w słońcu, które muska jej policzki ilekroć się budzi, lub wśród tańczących kwiatów, witających się z nią za każdym razem, kiedy zmierza do szkoły.

Ania Shirley Cuthbert nie ma wątpliwości, że jest ostatnią osobą na świecie, która powinna pocieszać innych. Jej usta często poruszają się w zawrotnym tempie, zbyt niewiarygodnie szybko, by zwolnić – raczej nikt nie chciałby tego słuchać, będąc w żałobie. Tak naprawdę, to ma również skłonność do mówienia niewłaściwych rzeczy w niewłaściwym czasie. Niszczy nastrój poważnych chwil, nie pozwala im trwać i nie radzi sobie dobrze z nieprzyjemnymi sprawami... Więc dlaczego w ogóle podchodzi do Gilberta Blythe’a?

Gilbert Blythe prawdopodobnie odrzuci ją od siebie szybciej, niż ona zdąży tam dojść. Albo, co gorsza, nazwie ją paskudą! (Chociaż raczej nie. Koniec końców, to Gilbert Blythe.)

Ale, rety, naprawdę wygląda niewiarygodnie smutno.

Całkowicie odrębny od chłopięcych uśmiechów i nieskrępowanego śmiechu, z którymi obnosi się po szkole. Tak więc nabiera głęboko powietrza i, pospiesznie uzyskując zgodę na pozostanie od Maryli – Ania zostaje w miejscu, podczas gdy ubrani w czerń miejscowi wracają spacerem do swoich posiadłości , daleko od zmierzchu całego świata Gilberta Blythe’a.

Zostaje i przygląda się chłopcu, który jest w stanie tylko patrzeć i wpatrywać i gapić się na świeżo wykopany grób jego ojca.

Ania chwyta się za łokieć, po czym podchodzi powoli – jej stopy miażdżą upadłe liście z chrzęstem, który wytrąca Gilberta z rozległej otchłani własnego umysłu. Jego twarz, która dziwnym przypadkiem po jednej nocy zdaje się być starsza o wiele lat, ponuro zerka na zbliżającą się sylwetkę Ani.

\- Jesteś tu. – Wprost i konkretnie. Jego spojrzenie jest przelotne. Jak gdyby wcale nie stał obok Ani. Albo po prostu go to nie obchodziło.

\- Owszem – Ania odpowiada niepewnie. – Ja tylko, ym, nie byłam pewna, czy podejście do ciebie to dobry pomysł. Widzisz, jestem trochę beznadziejna w takich sprawach. Raczej nie mam dla ciebie nic, co mogłoby pomóc w tej sytuacji. To znaczy, oczywiście, nie miałam na myśli, że w ogóle będę pomocna, ale chodziło mi tylko o to, że skoro jestem sierotą, cóż, _byłam_ – mam obszerną wiedzę o byciu zupełnie samym. Jednakowoż, mogę powiedzieć, że ty masz o wiele lepiej, bo dasz sobie sam radę, podczas gdy moi rodzice umarli kiedy byłam jeszcze maluchem…

\- Niepotrzebna mi twoja pomoc, dziękuję – stwierdza zdawkowo Gilbert, po czym oddala się od Ani, stojącej obok niego _._ Kiedy siada na kamiennej ławce przy malutkim cmentarzu, jego zamknięta postawa zdradza niechęć do jakichkolwiek gości.

Ale to nie oznacza, że Ania go zostawi. Już do niego podeszła. Zostanie, ponieważ... _ponieważ_ się tym przejęła - nieważne, jak źle to dla niej brzmi. Gdyby wyszeptała to do siebie tydzień temu, śmiałaby się z tej absurdalnej myśli. Ania przejmująca się Gilbertem Blythem? Doprawdy przedziwne!

 _No to zaczynamy_ , myśli.

Ania wciąga kolejny haust powietrza, po czym mówi:

\- Ja tylko próbowałam... Wiem jak to jest, być samotnym. Byłam sama całe życie, więc nie jestem tu, żeby obrzucać cię dla żartu szczegółami o tym, jak być sierotą... Albo zasadami postępowania dla sierot, jeżeli w ogóle jest takie coś. Ja po prostu... chciałam powiedzieć, że… To było okropne. Było wszystkim, czym pogardzałam. Nie cierpiałam być sama. Nie życzyłabym tego nawet najgorszemu, zaprzysięgłemu wrogowi. Więc... zważywszy na to... – Ania waha się. – Proszę – ym, wiedz po prostu że zawsze będę w pobliżu... Dla ciebie... Dobrze?

Ania siada z powagą przy Gilbercie. Chłopak patrzy na nią – jego oczy, niezaprzeczalnie jedne z najbardziej ekspresywnych, w jakie kiedykolwiek spoglądała, są łagodne, ale nieodgadnione. Nie przerywa milczenia.

Ania może rozpowiadać gorliwie wszystkim, że postanowiła pozostać dłużej ze względu na żałobę Gilberta. Ale oboje znają prawdę.

To dlatego, że pozwolił jej zostać.

* * *

 

Ania odwiedza go kolejnego dnia.

Gilbert zerka na nią smutnymi, żałosnymi oczami – to nowy widok. Świeży, i... mokry.

\- Uważam, że życie staje się lepsze, kiedy myślisz o rzeczach, które dopiero mają się wydarzyć – zauważa Ania na werandzie Gilberta, gdy chłopak, zdenerwowany, stara się ukryć, że płakał. – Powiedziałam to Ruby, kiedy przebywała na Zielonym Wzgórzu po tym, jak zdarzył się wielki pożar.

Gilbert – cierpliwy i pewny siebie Gilbert – zerka na nią zaskoczony, gdy Ania delikatnie odciąga jego palce pocierające jego własne oczy.

\- W porządku – wzdycha dziewczyna, i żegna się.

(Później, gdy wślizguje się między fałdy swojego łóżka, myśli o Gilbercie i zastanawia się, co mogłoby się z nim stać, gdyby nie podeszła do chłopca na pogrzebie jego ojca.)

* * *

 

I kolejnego.

\- Chciałbyś się ze mną przespacerować, Gilbercie?

Pyta Ania, zebrawszy w sobie odwagę, stojąc w progu domu chłopaka.

On waha się… ale się zgadza.

Chodzą i chodzą, i chodzą po lesie, aż przychodzi czas powrotu Ani do domu.

Nalega, by odprowadzić ją do domu w swoim Gilbertowym, dżentelmeńskim stylu, ale ona gorąco odmawia, w sposób charakterystyczny dla Ani Cuthbert. Gilbert prawie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, ale zamiast tego kiwa głową poważnie, wiedząc, że inaczej by się nie zgodziła.

 _-_ Następnym razem, dobrze? –każe jej przysiąc Gilbert z powagą. – Mój ojciec wciągnąłby mnie do grobu, gdybym nie zachowywał się jak dżentelmen.

Ania panikuje, nie mając pojęcia, czy powinna się zaśmiać z takiego żartu, ale ostatecznie tylko gorliwie kiwa głową.

\- Więc będzie następny raz… - Ania zaczyna szczerze, a potem ma ochotę walić głową w ziemię za niefiltrowanie myśli. Znowu. Nawet zimno nie barwi jej policzków różem równie szybko jak takie chwile.

Gilbert przekrzywia głowę zawadiacko, po czym pozwala sobie na dyskretne, niemal badawcze spojrzenie, jak gdyby właśnie poddawał ją testowi – a ona nie była pewna, czy zda.

\- Cóż, myślałem że powiedziałaś, że dla mnie zawsze będziesz w pobliżu – uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

\- Gilbercie Blythe – Ania mruży oczy. – Jakim okrucieństwem z twojej strony jest przekręcanie najpoważniejszej z przysiąg, jakie kiedykolwiek obmyśliłam.

\- Może nawet zrobię herbatę, Aniu Shirley.

I wtedy posyła jej spojrzenie głębokie, jak Ocean Spokojny. Rozgrzewa jej wnętrzności, sprawia, że czuje jak coś kręci się i uciska pod jej płucami. Te oczy nie powinny być cząstką jej przepysznego świata!

Powoli podnosi na nią pytający wzrok.

\- Źle się czujesz? Jesteś różowa.

\- Do zobaczenia! – piszczy, kiedy Gilbert wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć jej czoła, po czym zwiewa z powrotem na Zielone Wzgórze.

* * *

Teraz jest znowu na farmie Gilberta; jego sad wygląda na bardzo ośnieżony. Ania zapoznała się z koniem, w którego oczach migotała potrzeba pozdrowienia.

 _Cóż_ , myśli Ania, wchodząc na werandę Gilberta, _zaproponował kolejny raz. I jak mogłam odmówić herbaty? Czemu robię wymówki? Dlaczego? Aniu, czemu?_

\- Tu jest dzisiejsze zadanie domowe – wita go szorstko, gdy tylko otwierają się drzwi. Gilbert otwiera oczy z zaskoczenia, kiedy zrzuca materiały na jego ręce.

\- Ania, dzień dobry – odpowiada kulturalnie Gilbert. – Wejdziesz?

Ania wybiega myślami do poranka i chwili, kiedy zapewniła sobie już zgodę u Maryli na pozostanie kilka minut w domu Gilberta. Maryla ściągnęła brwi z ciekawością.

\- I zostaniesz w jego domu sama, bez opieki?

-To będzie tylko piętnaście minut. Szybkie, kapitalne piętnaście minut. Nie zmarnuję ani sekundy –prędko odparła Ania. – Tylko chcę zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku…

I Maryla się zgodziła.

Oczywiście, Gilbercie. Oczywiście, że wejdę! Myśli Ania z zakłopotaniem, powoli, niepewnie wchodząc po raz pierwszy do domu Bythe’ów.

\- Wspaniały dom – mamrocze w jego stronę, ściągając płaszcz. Nagle Ania czuje zdenerwowanie. Naprawdę, jak absurdalne jest spędzenie co najmniej kwadransa z chłopcem pokroju Gilberta Blythe’a. _Sam na sam._

Uśmiechając się miękko, Gilbert kieruje ją do kuchni silnymi, ciepłymi dłońmi i Ania zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi potulnie przy kuchennym stole, patrząc jak chłopak chodzi po pokoju, szukając czegoś.

\- Jak obiecałem – Gilbert zmusza swój głos, by brzmiał o wiele radośniej - zrobię herbatę.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie trzeba – żartuje Ania. – Z całą pewnością nie zostanę długo, więc robienie dla mnie herbaty byłoby marnotrawstwem. To nie tak, że jesteś złym towarzystwem, w żadnym razie – zostaję tylko na chwilkę, dlatego że obiecałam Maryli, że zostanę  tylko na kilka minut, no i byłabym niegrzeczna wobec ciebie, bo pewnie jesteś w trakcie czegoś zajmującego, a ja tylko przeszkadzam, i…

Gilbert pozwala, by woda w czajniku się zagotowała.

\- To jest.. najprawdopodobniej najdłuższa rzecz, jaką dzisiaj słyszałem – mówi. – Nabieraj czasami powietrza, Aniu, albo szybko z tobą wygram, kiedy wrócę do szkoły.

Podczas, gdy Gilbert czyści stół, Ania myśli, że Ruby na pewno wyśle ją do wariatkowa za struganie nadętego głąba przed Gilbertem.

\- Gilbercie?

-Tak, Aniu?

\- Co będzie z twoją farmą? Masz wobec niej jakieś plany?

\- Ja... Właściwie utknąłem na rozważaniu dwóch opcji.

\- Mogłabym dowiedzieć się, jakie to opcje? To coś dużego?

\- Może w odpowiednim czasie. Czy możemy po prostu porozmawiać o czymś innym?

\- Tak, jasne. W każdym razie…

\- …W każdym razie.

* * *

Ania przychodzi w każdą środę po szkole. Nie wie, dlaczego w środę, a nie w jakiś inny dzień, ale taki był zwyczaj, a ona nie znajduje w sobie uprzejmości, by go zmienić.

Jej uczucia przybierają inne odcienie za każdym razem, kiedy puka w twarde drzwi – nie wiedząc nigdy, czy zostanie tego dnia przyjęta z radością, czy nie. W połowie przypadków Gilbert ma się dobrze, jednak Ania zawsze poznaje, kiedy powinna go opuścić, ilekroć dostrzega drżenie jego ręki trzymającej kubek.

Gilbert jest dobry w udawaniu, że może się normalnie zachowywać. Ania zgaduje, że tacy po prostu są mężczyźni.

Przeważnie rozmawiają o nieistotnych rzeczach, nigdy nic zbyt rodzinnego lub zbyt prywatnego. Owszem, raz na jakiś czas coś się wymknie, czy to o jego matce albo co jego ojciec powiedział kiedyś o tej porze dnia lub o tej porze roku. Gilbert pije herbatę z miodem, ale nie lubi koloru żółtego, takiego jak u trzmiela. Ania szybko zauważa, jak bardzo może być zmartwiony, gdy nic nie mówi i zamiast tego przygląda się płomieniom w kominku jeżącym się na powitanie.

Powoli, acz konsekwentnie, Ania zaczyna poznawać osobę, jaką jest Gilbert Blythe. To skrawki informacji, lecz Ania nie zajmuje się niczym, jak tylko kolekcjonowaniem podobnych skrawków.

* * *

\- Może będę podróżował – oznajmia Gilbert, kiedy schodzą ścieżką z jego farmy.

\- Podróżował? Dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać? – pyta Ania z niepokojem.

 Gilbert zatrzymuje się.

\- Bo myślę, że tego chciałby tata. Żebym podróżował. To jest ogromny świat. Duże samoloty, duże miasta. Chcę, żeby powrót do Avonlea był z wyboru, nie z poczucia obowiązku. Ale wciąż jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

\- Oh… Jak wspaniale, - urywa Ania, przetrawiając to. – Podróżować, co? Nigdy nie opuściłabym mojego Zielonego Wzgórza. To dom. – Staje do niego twarzą w twarz. – Cóż, Gilbercie Blythe, z przykrością muszę to stwierdzić… ale będzie mi ciebie brakowało. Skoro i tak wyjeżdżasz, mogę równie dobrze się do tego przyznać.

Oczy Gilberta otwierają się szerzej, choć zdziwienie rozpływa się w szczerą słodycz-- jak u trzmiela.

Pomimo to uśmiecha się miękko.

-Tak?

W poniedziałkowy ranek, Ania Shirley Cuthbert otwiera drzwi szkoły w ponurym pochodzie. Silnie zdziwiona, próbuje okiełznać swój wyraz twarzy, kiedy jej oczy napotykają inne, znajome, zdające się należeć bardziej do jelonka, niż chłopca.

\- Ania – wita ją z krzesła Gilbert Blythe. – Dzień dobry.

Większość dzieci już się wokół niego zgromadziła. Ruby i Diana piszczą, kiedy podbiegają do Ani.

\- Gilbert wrócił, Aniu! – Diana informuje rudą dziewczynkę, a Ruby energicznie klaszcze z radością. Ania może tylko skinąć głową w zrozumieniu, gdy zerka na starego Gilberta Blythe’a – pewnego siebie, bystrego, i cóż, siedzącego _tutaj_.

* * *

Odprowadza ją do domu, ku zdumieniu wielu osób.

\- Co cię przekonało, by zostać? – docieka Ania, kiedy tylko wychodzą z zasięgu słuchu rówieśników - na środek ścieżki w sercu lasu, którą zawsze chodzą, ilekroć Ania wpada do Gilberta na herbatę.

Gilbert Blythe jedynie posyła jej spojrzenie dorównujące głębią Oceanowi Atlantyckiemu, po czym uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- To.

**Author's Note:**

> No i jest. Moje wakacyjne dziecko- NASZE, bo bez pomocy @ElleFreak bym tego nie zrobiła - dziewczyno, jesteś cudowną betą, dziękuję za w.s.z.y.s.t.k.o. Idźcie i obczajajcie jej prace btw bo kobieta pisze jak noblistka.  
> Z dumą wam oddaję, mam nadzieję, że wasza przyjemność z czytania będzie sie równała mojej z tłumaczenia. Reviews mile widziane, jestem bardzo bardzo ciekawa, co o tym myślicie :**  
> BIIG thank-you to the author, who was so so patient with me and my nagging and rambling :D Thank you so much!  
> -k.


End file.
